St. Jezebel
Introduction "Saint Jezebel of Madeline" or St. Jezebel Madeline is the guard and personal protector of the Celestial Dragons and secretory of the Gorosei. She ran a small church on an island located in South Blue that was destroyed by pirates and attacked. She was deeply angered by this before being given an offer to join the marines. Her loyalty and self-righteous behavior earned her a special spot in the Navy to serve as spy and secretary for the Gorosei and personal escort of the Celestial Dragons. She holds a deep hatred towards those who do not respect the government higher ups and is one of the main top marines called out when a Celestial Dragon is in danger and has the top authority to issue a Buster Call. Appearance Known as one of the most beautiful woman of the marines next to Roxy before her self-expulsion, Jezebel is an attractive woman who has long dark violet hair, black eyes with full lips and large silver hoop earrings. She wears a long purple dress that is split along her left leg that is dressed in black, thigh high stockings with floral patterns decorated through out and black, low heel shoes. She carries a large golden cross engraved with precious stones. Though, unlike Mihawk, is not a sword or has any type blade. Personality Jezebel is cruel, uncaring and self-righteous woman who follows everything the World Government says and thinks without a second waver or question to their mindset. Having been taught their practices and ways from since she was bought in and raised by them. The pirate attack on her home town and the cruelty they did to her people, caused her to become disgusted completely by pirates. Especially since all pirates were looked down upon in her hometown as being nasty and and aggressive but most importantly outlaws of the community. From a young age, she looked up to the marines as a source of law and order as they are commonly showed. Jezebel is ruthless to criminals and pirates, viewing them as needing "deliverance from the sin that is plaguing them", she represents a diluted and perverted ideal of religion and holiness. Having been brainwashed to believe the idealistic views of the Navy and Marines. She has no sympathy towards pirates and criminals and even innocent civillains at the hands of the Celestial Dragons who she views, though not as gods, but as "surperior beings" who shall and will always be protected at all costs. Her unwavering loyalty and respectfulness towards the government earning her high praises. Especially from Akainu who she is often compared too when shown. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength Agility Endurance Weapons Jezebel carries around a large golden cross that is decorated with jewels slanted across her back. It is made completely of sea stone with the exception of the top handle and in doing so, is neigh impossible to destroy. She uses it as a hammer, smashing it against opponents and objects for devastating blows.Despite it's large size, she is exceptionally well in handling it. Able to spin, swing and throw at great speed. Devil Fruit Dragon-Dragon Devil Fruit: Model: Ladon Summary The Dragon-Dragon Devil Fruit: Model: Ladon allows Jezebel to turn into a holy white dragon of immense proportions that is decorated with golden attire and jewels. Though she is shown with just two, she is able to grow up to ninety-eight more heads with every damage she takes or one that is injured. Her reflexes of her heads are quickened and she is granted immunity to all normal type weapons. Such as cannonballs, swords, and even certain elemental attacks such as smoke, fire, and light. Though the fruit grants her near immortalilty while in this form she is still succetable to typical devil fruit weakness such as water, sea stone and Haki. Like all dragon type devil fruits, she has the ability to breathe fire. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships History Upon the attack on a Celestial Dragon at the hands of Monkey D. Luffy, Jezebel was issued out to hunt him down by the Gorosei along with Admiral Kizaru and Sentomaru. Especially after hearing about the attempted attack not long before by the infamous former bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro. There, while she and Kizaru searched for the Pirate Crew, Kidd mentioned to his crew mates about the infamous "Heavenly Dragon" who is lesser known through the pirate world due to her closed off nature as St. Jezebel and how much she should be avoided. Upon stating this, Jezebel appears behind him and swings her cross at him to which he dodges and flees. She decides that he is not worth pursuing and continues her mission to go after the straw hats. She eventually finds Kizaru and Kuma having cornered them and joins the fight. Going after the weaker members until Luffy comes to their defense. However, his attacks are blocked by her sea stone cross. Later on, during the War on the World Government, with the One Piece having been found and Mariejois coming under attack, she is one of the last resorts called out to help in the war against the allied Straw Hat Pirates and the core group. She is disgusted by the assault upon the holy place and begins to have slight traumatic flashbacks about her past life where her orphanage was attacked. Angered and maddened at the incoming destruction of the holy place, she orders the celestial guardians, the guards, servents and other escorts of the Celestial Dragons, to attack the Straw Hats and "all who moves" in a final and desperate attempt to save Mariejois. Vowing to not allow them to escape after they have "tainted the place with sin", she transforms into her devil fruit Ladon and awakens it. Fighting off against Luffy and co. directly as the rest of the One Piece plan is being fulfilled. Character Design Major Battles * St. Jezebel vs Straw Hat Pirates and Allies * St. Jezebel vs Supernovas Quotes * "Repent or Die!" * ''"I have came here to deliver judgement. Woe on those who refuse to be cleansed of their unholy spirit!" - To the Supernova's upon reaching Saobaody Archipelago ''